


The Missing Days

by sarahoftarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Mushy, Post-Episode: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, Redemption, Sex, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: We were robbed of the aftermath of Jaime and Brienne's relationship in episode 4 so I thought I'd write how I would have wanted it to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this sort of thing has been written 1,000 times already but I just couldn't resist writing my own version of it.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

When Brienne woke up, a sense of confusion washed over her at the body that was wrapped around her. That feeling soon melted away as a smile spread on her face, butterflies fluttered in her stomach remembering what had happened just a few hours ago. She felt Jaime exhale against the nape of her neck, his arm tightened around her body as he held her closer in his sleepy state. The sun was just starting to rise as it shone through the window, his warmth cocooned her, her tiredness suddenly returning.  

"Go back to sleep. It's barely dawn, there is still time" Jaime mumbled against her shoulder. The lightest of kisses pulled her back into a dreamy state and sleep she did. A few hours later they were woken to the sound of knocks coming from the door, getting louder the more time they were left unanswered.  

"Lady Brienne, are you awake?" Podrick asked behind the door. There was a little pause before another knock, faster and harder. "My lady, are you there?"  

Her heart thudded in her chest as her head snapped to the right to Jaime's smug face. The panic was setting in, Brienne didn't want Podrick to see her naked never mind in bed with Ser Jaime. Of course, Jaime did not think it as serious as she, a small laugh sounded from Jaime as his body shook slightly. "Stop it!" Brienne whispered through gritted teeth, not wanting to draw attention to them being in the room until the knocking stopped and they heard Podrick walk away.  

His laughed continued a little longer, slowly fading before starting up again as he remembered her panicked face, her cheeks blooming red as she pulled the cover under her chin. Jaime did not care who saw them, they surely heard them last night, both of them were vocal as their climaxed, the relief of years of build-up finally happening was too much to hide. Their coupling definitely won't be much of a secret by now. 

Jaime shifted so that he was flush against her side, his stump smoothing over the skin of her stomach as he leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips. One kiss turned to two, two turned into three and three slowly turned into a mess of gasps and moans. Brienne could feel Jaime start to harden against her thigh, a thrill washed over her knowing that she caused it, her own arousal building between her legs.  

He was above her before she knew it, never breaking the kiss as she automatically spread her legs for him. Her hands however pushed at his shoulders, something inside her had to stop it before it progressed.  

"Jaime, are your feelings for me true?" Brienne asked, her voice small and afraid of the answer. Jaime was taken back by her question, leaning up on his forearm as his hand brushed the hair from her forehead distracting himself as he spoke.  

"In the beginning I wasn't quite sure, I knew I left King's Landing for a reason but I didn't know what it was then. Until I saw you in the hall during my questioning, the way you stood for me, laid yourself bare and helped them see the good in me. During the war you saved me, I saw you run from the other side of the balcony just to come to my aid" Jaime took a breath, realising he had spoke without a pause. Brienne wiped away a tear that had built as he spoke about her, a smile cracked on her face.  

"I am alive because of you, Brienne. Even before all of this, you transported me across this damned land and returned me... as well as you could have" Jaime joked, tilting his head towards his stump, Brienne didn't appreciate his humour, her eyebrows creasing. "What I'm trying to say is-" Jaime started again before Brienne interrupted him.  

"Jaime, it's okay, I understand" Brienne tried to support him, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.  

But he had to say what needed to be said, to answer her initial question. "IT'S YOU, BRIENNE!" Jaime basically shouted. "I came here for you; of course my feelings for you are true! I-... I-" Fumbling over his words, it was his cheeks that pinked for a change. He couldn't say it, he wanted to but his voice was betraying him.  

Brienne hand reached up and cupped his cheek, bringing his face towards hers until their lips brushed. A soft kiss that was filled with as much emotion as she could manage. She knew what he wanted to say, she felt the same so she told him with kisses, trying to give him as much love as she could without words.  

But there was nothing left to say after that, their words fell silent and their bodies took over, the kisses went from soft to feverous. Brienne's body flushed with arousal as Jaime kissed down her throat, his beard tickled her skin, the sharp hair sending chills through her. His hand cupped her breast as his lips took in her nipple, drawing it deep into his mouth until it was plump against his tongue, switching between the two until Brienne arched towards his face.  

Brienne's body ached for him, her legs spreading as wide as possible as Jaime guided himself inside her, her warmth surrounding him making him shudder. Unlike their first time, this time was not frenzied, they took their time and explored each other. Hands and mouths roamed while skin met skin with a steady pace, drawing out their thrusts allowing them both to feel every sensation. Soft moans left Brienne's lips, so unlike the wild screams of the night before, no clawing at his back but instead whimpers of pleasure in his ear as her orgasm drew closer.  

Jaime's body started to tremble; his emotions too strong to hold back. He had never had sex like this before, it was always so rough and over before he knew it, his pleasure was never taken a priority. But now the need for each other's pleasure was shared. Brienne stated deep into Jaime's eyes, her hands gripped tight to his body, it was plain to see that she longed for him as much as much as he longed for her.  

He watched as Brienne's body flung through waves of passion, pushing him over the edge of climax along with her. Feeling her tighten around him as he thrust within her made his eyes roll back in his head, his whole body stiffening as he emptied inside her. Brienne huffed his name against his shoulder as the orgasm rippled her body, tears prickled his eyes as he kissed his way to her face. Attacking her lips until they were puffy and tender, slowly turning to small pecks until he laid still in her arms, Brienne held him tightly until his breathing returned to normal. 

Now that the threat in the North had been defeated and the rest of the men were travelling South, they had all the time in the world to spend together at Winterfell. Jaime intended to use that time wisely, making up for all the time that they had lost walking away from one another through the years. He needed to prove how much he loves her seen as he currently couldn't find the words, needing to tell her every single day.  

And he's not going to stop until he is truly worthy of her love returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.  
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome! 
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while, I'm a bit of a slow writer.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 

Holding hands with Brienne of Tarth is not something that Jaime had ever given much thought about but ever since their shared night together, Jaime found that he suddenly needed to do it. Her hands would be bigger than his and hers rougher than his too. He didn’t mind, he had come to like the feel of the calluses. Like when she placed a hand on his face as she stroked his beard or rubbed down his arm as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He needed to feel it against his palm, her harder skin against his softer skin.

Jaime had knocked on her door that morning, the usual routine that they had fallen into since he arrived at Winterfell. Brienne would invite him in whilst she fastened laces and secured  Oathkeeper  to her waist then they would walk to the Great Hall together, their empty bellies hungry for breakfast. Just as Brienne turned from closing her door, Jaime slid his hand into Brienne’s. She stiffened at first, her eyes drawn down to their connection. Jaime started to panic a little, her silence at the action worrying him that he had overstepped and was pushing her too hard. To his surprise Brienne didn’t pull her hand away, she did however look around to see if anyone could see as if they were doing something scandalous. ‘’Is this... okay?’’ Jaime asked. 

Her eyes were wide when she finally turned her head towards him, his heart turning to mush as she tightened her grip, nodding her head to his question with a small smile pulling at her lips. They were holding hands... outside... in the open! Jaime wanted to shout and scream from the top of his lungs but he knew Brienne wouldn’t hesitate to punch him so he stayed quiet and laced their fingers tighter together. He could sense that she was nervous about it, her head turning as soon as a noise sounded around them even though it was mostly the wood groaning under their feet as they walked.  

They shared a comfortable silence, neither of them felt like they had to comment on the situation and just let themselves be in the moment. Their hands fit together perfectly; his thumb rubbed over hers as they both looked ahead of them. Out the corner of his eye Jaime could see that Brienne was still smiling, he wanted to ask her why but there would be more opportunities in the future, not wanting to spoil the little cocoon of happiness they had right now. 

As soon as the Great Hall came into their sight; Brienne’s grip on his hand started to loosen, the metaphorical bubble that Jaime had created around them started to fade as did his smile. ‘’I’m sorry Jaime’’ Brienne spoke as she turned to him. ‘’I just... can we just keep us a secret? For a little while longer?’’ Her voice sounding a little hopeful towards the end. Jaime couldn’t refuse her, something inside him always needing to please her.  

So, Jaime did as she asked, they only made contact when no one was around... or so they thought. Something happened when Jaime and Brienne were together, it was as if no one else was around, they became oblivious to their surroundings as they went into their own little world when their eyes met. 

××××

Sansa was the first to catch them, she was searching the library with Samwell, gathering books on how to rebuild what has been broken and improve the defences of Winterfell after the battle. She enjoyed coming to the library, the views from the window opened out onto the courtyard helped keep her concentration steady as she read and wrote messages for the ravens to send. Opposite the library was the stables, Sansa could see Brienne attending the horses, her face soft as she spoke and interacted with them while feeding them from her hand. The delicate strokes of her hand when she brushed their hair, combing with such ease following the curves of their bodies. 

When Ser Jaime joined her, Brienne did not tense up and withdraw like Sansa was used to seeing but welcoming him to help. Sansa could see their lips moving, the tell-tale blush on Brienne's cheeks was there mirroring Jaime's smirk. That was until Brienne was handing the brush to Jaime and he stood in front of her, her body pressed up against his back, her hand covered his as she slowly helped Jaime brush the horse's hair. Sansa could see the smirk on his face had been wiped and replaced by a look of admiration and wonder, their hands still joined and their bodies still flush together. Brienne's taller frame fit around his perfectly, her other hand ghosted on his hip to keep him still. 

Jaime would not tell Brienne that he knew exactly how to maintain horses, he brushed his own horse himself the other day. He so desperately needing to feel contact from Brienne, the warmth of her hands burned through the layers of clothes on his hip. Feeling her hard body behind him while he intertwined their fingers together on the brush handle, Brienne's breath quickening in his ear was enough to make his knees weak.  Waiting until nightfall was too long for Jaime to go without Brienne, struggling to control himself was  _ harder _  than he thought. 

××××

Podrick  caught them next. His chair scraping along the floor as he rushed to catch up with Brienne, she had forgotten her gloves on the table. When he got outside there was no one around, darkness had settled for the night so everyone was either asleep in their rooms or getting drunk in the hall. He did hear some hushed voices from around the corner, "probably some drunken northern couple too desperate to get to their rooms"  Podrick  thought to himself. Carrying on with his mission to find Brienne, he continued walking, the gloves tightened in his grip as the voices got louder the  closer  he got. 

Rounding the corner his feet skidded against the wood as he doubled back on himself, his breath caught in his throat as he peeked around the post. Brienne was kissing Ser Jaime! They were stood outside of her room huddled close together as the cold wind blew around them. A smile warned on  Podrick's  face as he watched them, their kisses were so delicate, their touches were so soft. Brienne's fingers combed through his floppy hair, Jaime's hand pulled at her waist to keep her close, their foreheads touched when their last kiss ended. Brienne's lips moved but he could not hear them, he got the idea of what was said as Jaime nodded and she led him quickly into her room. 

Podrick  found himself smiling after the shock settled, he had never seen Brienne so happy before, she deserved it more than anyone he could think of.

××××

Tyrion was last but he was not so secretive about it like the others. On his way back to his room one-night Tyrion stopped by to check on Jaime to confirm their plans to go out riding the next day. Knocking on the door didn't rouse an answer but through the door Tyrion could hear the creak of a bed frame and fumbling footsteps. He knocked again, harder against the wood. Trying the door handle showed that it was locked, Tyrion recoiled in confusion. "Jaime? What's going on?" 

Just as Tyrion was about to knock again, Jaime appeared at the door swinging it open so fast it ruffled his already messed up hair. There was a sheen of sweat coating Jaime's skin, his eyes were wide, breathing so hard you could see his heart practically beating out of his chest. Only half dressed, his chest was bare and his pants were haphazardly fastened around his waist. "Tyrion, sorry to keep you waiting, I was taking a nap" 

A little sceptical, Tyrion nodded anyway and started talking about their plans tomorrow. He could tell that Jaime wasn't really listening, keeping the door close to his side, blocking the view of the rest of his room. But something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, the moonlight shone through the window onto it. 

"Is that...  Oathkeeper ?" Tyrion asks, his head poking around the gap by Jaime's hip. His eyes were squinting as it was hard to see in the dark, only the light from the window and fire lit the room. 

His head shot around to stare at the sword on the floor. "Oh yes, uh, Brienne must have left it earlier. I shall return it in the morning" Jaime replied as smooth as he could, his voice shaking a little. 

Tyrion scanned the room while he could, his attention drawn to the pool of material on the floor. "Are those trousers on the floor?" 

"They're mine..." Jaime paused to look down at his feet, where his trousers clung to his legs, Tyrion noticing the confusion and smirked. "They're just my spare pair" Jaime spoke with a dry laugh. 

But Tyrion was having none of it, he knew Brienne was in the room with him, she was never without her sword for 2 seconds - plus he could obviously hear her nervous breathing from the other side of the room that was draped in darkness. 

"I best be going then. I shall see you both at breakfast" Tyrion spoken as he walked off, the smugness so evident in his tone. "Try not to be late Brother, we have a busy day tomorrow." 

From down the corridor Tyrion could feel the vibrations of Brienne's groan bouncing off the walls. Her face was beet red when she turned to face Jaime when he closed the door behind him. She could feel the laughter rumbling in his chest as she fell into his arms when he joined her back on the bed.  Jaime's kisses soothed her embarrassment as he pressed his lips to her burning cheek. 

"Tyrion won't say anything, I trust him" Jaime spoke between kisses against her throat, his hand and stump smoothing down her body he followed. Brienne wanted to speak but she could only manage to hum her approval while Jaime attacked her breasts with teasing kisses, arching against his silently begging for more. He made her forget her embarrassment, talked her down telling her that he couldn’t wait to hold her hand proudly, telling her how much he wanted to scream declarations of love for her across the courtyard. Brienne laughed against his lips, giving him soft kisses.

‘’Don’t laugh, I’m serious!’’ Jaime sounded wounded, this only made Brienne laugh even more.

Trying to stifle her laugh, she nodded firmly. ‘’I believe you, Jaime’’. And she did, she really did. As much as she would want to punch him after, the thought warmed her heart, sending tingles pumping through her veins. Brienne kissed Jaime with everything she had, all her emotions and feelings towards him went into it, her stomach fluttered as he returned it and more. 

Maybe she could get used to this? Sharing her soul with someone, someone as worthy as Jaime Lannister.  _ Her Jaime. _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :-)  
> I just want to give a special shout out to my amazing friends Capucine and Corinne for helping me with some technicalities in this chapter because I didn't know anything about horses or castles going into this. I love you both so much!

* * *

 

Just as Tyrion said, Jaime _tried_ not to be late but leaving the bed seemed like the most difficult thing anyone could have asked him. Not when his body seemed to fit perfect around hers, his arm around her holding her sleeping body firmly to him. Jaime could feel his heart warming inside his chest. Her warmth was so comforting, he wondered what it would be like to fall asleep and wake up next to her for the rest of his life – could anyone be that lucky? Lifting his head from the pillow, Jaime looked down at her sleeping form, the rising sun filtered through the gaps in the shutters shining streaks across her naked torso, the blanket pooled around her hips. Kissing from her shoulder and up her throat, wrapping himself tighter around her. Another 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone would it?

 

××××

 

There was a little skip in his walk as Jaime headed to the stables, a slight blush coloured his cheeks from the knowing look he received for his Brother. Was he that easy to read? Apparently so, for soon as the gates of Winterfell closed behind them Tyrion smirked as he said "So... Brienne of Tarth". Jaime couldn't help but smile at the mention of her name, his heart doing flips in his chest as he thought of her.

Jaime pressed his heels against the flanks to get his horse to walk, the snow crunching under the hooves as they both started slowly along the covered path. Tyrion was a pace behind him to start with, as always, his horse less responsive due to his amended saddle having to use his voice for commands rather than his feet. Jaime remembers the troubles that Tyrion has went through his whole life trying to find a horse that would work in his favour, most horses not gentle enough to be voice commanded and Jaime would have to chase after Tyrion on a run-away horse.

He didn’t mind waiting for him, it gave Jaime a moment to think about how he would explain their situation, where would he start? Would he have to tell Tyrion everything, right back to the baths of Harrenhal where their connection started? Tyrion already knew a lot of the obvious points but it was in the fine details that their unlikely friendship bloomed into a relationship like no other.

 

××××

 

Back in Winterfell, Lady Sansa had called on Brienne. She was overlooking a sparring session when she was summoned, almost tripping on the gravel rushing to meet Sansa at the steps. Letting her lead, Brienne followed up onto the battlements. It was colder up there than down on the ground, exposed to the chill with no walls to block it with, Brienne pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

‘’You seem rather fond of Ser Jaime’’ Sansa spoke bluntly into the quiet as she looked over the edge of the wall.

‘’Yes my Lady, I suppose I am.’’ Brienne replied, she turned to face the wide stretch of land. ‘’He…we… I have known him for a long time, he grows on you eventually’’ A blush warmed Brienne’s face as she recalled her own words to him from that night.

‘’It was brave what you did in the Great Hall vouching for him like that in front of the dragon Queen of all people, do you really believe he is as honourable as you say he is?’’

Brienne didn’t speak straight away, replaying the memories of her time with Jaime. ‘’When I spoke in the Hall, I mentioned that Ser Jaime defended me when we were captured, that was not the only occurrence. Shortly after he lost his hand, we were taken to Harrenhal, Lord Bolton allowed Ser Jaime to leave but Locke kept me as his prisoner.’’

Sansa’s form stiffened; she had heard from Jon that Locke was known for his brutal torture. Remembering Brienne’s story about them forcing themselves on her, Sansa’s mind raced at what Brienne was about to tell her. ‘’They threw me in a pit with a bear, unarmoured with only a wooden sword for my protection. Ser Jaime jumped down into the pit with nothing but one hand and saved me. After we returned to Kings Landing, he gave me this armour and entrusted me with Oathkeeper to find you.’’

At Sansa’s silence of disbelief, Brienne continued. ‘’He saved me during the Battle of Winterfell, multiple times. The wights took me down in their charge, I lost my footing and they were all over me. All I could do was scream for help and hope somebody would come to my aid.  Hearing my screams, he dragged me from the mess of bones around me before we were called back behind the castle walls.’’ Brienne took a breath, noticing her quickened heartrate.

‘’Lastly my Lady’’ Brienne turned and scanned her eyes around the walls of the castle. ‘’It was in this very spot that Ser Jaime came to my rescue. I had again been overthrown, up against the wall as they clawed for my throat. The last I saw him he was over there.’’ Brienne pointed to the adjacent section of the wall. ‘’And suddenly he was right in front of me, slaying them as the circled us, shouting for me to move as he destroyed a wight that tried to attack me from behind.’’

All the time she was stood there Sansa had watched Brienne speak of Jaime, the smile growing bigger of her face as his honourable deeds stacked up. Despite Jaime’s past concerning the Stark's, Brienne made him sounds like a true Knight. Some of the stories Sansa had heard from Tyrion one afternoon when Sansa called upon him to question his brother’s loyalty. But hearing the stories told from a different mouth, a different perspective, both hearts full of love for the man but one heart seemed to beat louder and stronger.

 

××××

 

‘’Since the night of the feast?!’’ Tyrion asked in shock, his feet landed on the untouched snow with a *duff*. "And she hasn't thrown you out into the cold yet? Now that is surprising, she is even stronger than I thought.’’

Jaime laughed, dismounting his horse too. He watched as puffs of hot air steamed from its nose as he calmed down. Jaime stroked up and down his neck, coming back up to scratch behind his ear. ‘’Your level of confidence in me is shockingly low, thankfully Brienne wants me there just as much as I want to be there'' The smugness was sickening, even for Jaime himself.

''Well I've got to say this is a startling change '' There was a sudden change in atmosphere, Tyrion's tone was no longer mocking, his stare hardened when he looked at his brother. "but what about Cer-" Tyrion started to say before Jaime cut him off.

"Don't... please...''

Averting his eyesight to his horse, Jaime grew tense, his grip on the reins tightened and his horse started to back away sensing the change within him. "Cersei was my whole life, since we were born it has been nothing but her, she was the air I breathed to survive. I thought I loved her but now I see that I didn't, it's different, it wasn't love at all"

Tyrion looked taken aback by Jaime's words, there was no doubt in his voice, no tremble in form that indicated a lie. "And how do you feel towards Lady Brienne?"

"Love. My heart belongs to hers." Jaime confessed softly, surprising himself at his vulnerability.

"And does she feel same for you?"

Jaime thought on the question for a while, he wanted to believe she did but he doesn't know if she was there yet. Brienne had said that she felt the same for him but he doubt that she could know how deep his love ran for her. "Well I pray the Seven help me if she doesn't" Jaime joked bitterly.

"We should get going, night will shortly be approaching, I can hear the wine is calling my name all the way out here!" Tyrion struggled but saddled himself before waiting for Jaime to do the same. While Tyrion thought of wine, Jaime thought of Brienne. Was she thinking about him?

The ride back was a joyful one, the brothers shared memories from their childhood. Jaime told Tyrion of their mother, recalling her joy of another little lion for her to spoil. Tyrion brought up the memory of the both of them sneaking into the kitchen late one night, Jaime distracting the chef while Tyrion snuck in the shadows to steal a plate of leftovers from the feast that night. Jaime remembers them eating on the ledge of Tyrion's window, the moon and stars their only source of light. Things were simpler back then, how they wished they could be back there just one more time throwing stinky olives at each other, covering their mouths to muffle their screams and laughter.

 

××××

 

It was their 3rd slow lap around of the battlements when Brienne noticed the 2 Lannister men riding slowly towards them. Noticing Brienne's quickened breath, Sansa boldly spoke. "Do you love him?’’

"I am unsure, my Lady. I have never loved or been loved before, how would I know if it is love that I feel?"

"You just... know I suppose, it's a feeling like no other. That's what the books I read as a child said, tales of Ladies longing for their Lords to return from the wars. Their hearts ached when they were apart and felt whole again when they were reunited"

"I saw you two together, by the stables" Brienne's face burned red, like a child that had been caught red handed (or red faced if you will). "You are different with Ser Jaime; you do not recoil from his touches like you do other men and you welcomed him to help you when I have only known you want to work alone, not even Podrick sometimes. I just ask you to be sure of your feelings towards him and you are sure that his feelings for you are returned."

Sansa's words burned through her body, clenching her heart as her eyes started to water. Doubts plagued Brienne's soul; they always have done but none of them stung more than her doubts of Ser Jaime's feelings for her. How she wished it was as simple as the tales written of love long ago but none would be as complicated as her and Jaime's story. Theirs was a tale of with endless chapters but every which way you read it; it always brings them back together somehow. Whether it be at Harrenhal, Riverrun, Kings Landing or Winterfell.

That thought thawed Sansa's chilling words from her heart. Maybe it wasn't just a coincidence that they always found their ways back to each other. Something deeper, something within themselves guiding them. Brienne looked down over the wall to see Ser Jaime sat on his horse waiting for the gates to be opened, he looked up meeting her eyes. A thrill of excitement made her push off the wall and turn to Sansa. "Excuse me my Lady, I must speak with Ser Jaime urgently"

Sansa barely nodded before Brienne took off towards the stairs, her long legs doing wide strides aided her in her hurry, she was running to beat the gates opening. And she did, Jaime's form appeared behind the gate as she reached it from across the courtyard. Now stood beside his horse, Jaime handed the reins to Tyrion as he too walked towards her meeting her halfway.

"Ser Jaime" Brienne breathlessly greeted him as formal as she could. He met the same greeting back to her. "Lady Brienne"

Now that they were face to face Brienne's enthusiasm fizzled, her nerves taking over once again. "If I asked you to, w-would you kiss me?" She stuttered, asking the first thing that came her mind.

Jaime stared at her suspiciously, looking around to see northern men and women just going about their normal lives. "Here? Now?" He asked, Brienne nodded. Her eyes constantly flitting from his eyes to lips, her tongue wetted her own in anticipation.

‘’I don’t want to shy away anymore; it is silly and tiring, we are not children. Lady Sansa aided me in the realisation that I am different around you, a better version of myself, someone who I have wanted to be all my life. You have challenged me physically and emotionally; no man has ever succeeded as you have.’’

Closing the gap between them, Jaime stepped forward a pace, his lips inches from hers. ‘’Well, I’m glad I am the first’’ His voice was deep and rough, his eyes burned into hers, Brienne’s face flushed deeply. Jaime lifted his hand and brushed the back of his finger down her cheek following the path onto the side of her throat. ‘’No man knows how far down this blush goes, only me’’

‘’Only you’’ Brienne agreed. She reached forward and pressed her lips against him, it was soft as if testing the waters. Jaime caught the nape of her neck as she pulled away and kissed her urgently, his other hand rounded her hips keeping here there. Losing herself in Jaime’s lips was a regular occurrence but it seemed that it was Jaime this time, Brienne watched as his eyes fluttered closed. Pulling her body closer, his lips slid against hers effortlessly, it was like a dance that they now knew step for step. A moan rumbled in his chest as she deepened the kiss, using her height to overpower him, he shamelessly rather enjoyed it.

‘’We should stop’’ Brienne panted as they split for air, her eyes flittered around to see that their little display had drawn some attention. ‘’I don’t think they want to see what is about to happen…’’

‘’What  _is_ about to happen?!’’

‘’Follow me and you shall see.’’ She grabbed his hand and off they went, Jaime tried his best to keep up but Brienne’s legs were too long. Or it could be the that Jaime couldn’t help but wonder of what Brienne might have planned. Whichever it was he would follow her as he always had, why change a habit of a lifetime?

 

××××

 

From one side of Winterfell to the other, Sansa and Tyrion shared a look after they watched Brienne lead Jaime away. Knowing smiles spread on their faces before walking in opposite directions, their plan had been a huge success.  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. I really appreciate it!  
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-) This is just sex, the whole chapter :-)

* * *

 

When they arrived in the room, the hand flat against his chest slammed him up against the wall with a thud. Brienne was pressed against him, bracketing him so he couldn't move. Jaime’s breath was laboured, his eyes wide trying to catch up with what just happened, her strength making his body tingle with arousal.  
  
"You're just so _strong_ " Jaime pointed out, not that she didn't already know but the goofy smile on his face made it evident that he enjoyed it.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"Absolutely not"  
  
Her lips were on his with such urgency, all Jaime could concentrate was her lips and her firm body holding him against the wall. Fuck, he loved it so much, he wanted her to pin him to every surface in Winterfell and have her way with him. Brienne felt him hard against her hip, she could feel herself growing wet between her legs at the thought of his cock. It seemed she had quickly grown used to being intimate with Jaime, almost craving the feeling of the sweet release.  
  
"Take these off" Brienne commanded as she started to loosen his clothes.  
  
Jaime found that everything went hazy when Brienne was in control, his body flushed hot as her mouth dominated his. He didn't even realise that he was naked until Brienne wrapped her hand around his cock. The coldness of her hands snapping him out of his daze but gasps left his lips instead of complaints.  
  
Her grip was messy but with Jaime’s muffled moan of her name against her shoulder she felt confident. Spurred on she adjusted her hand, tightening slightly and moving her wrist more smoothly until Jaime was trembling against her, his climax almost upon him so she slowed down. She needed to feel him inside before the night was over, needed to see the lights flash behind her eyelids as their thrusting hips met.  
  
"On the bed" Brienne's voice was deep with lust, her tongue thick in her mouth. Jaime didn't move but his cock swelled in her hand, his eyes glassy.  
  
"I said get on the bed, _now_ " Almost growling.  
  
A whimper from Jaime's lips as Brienne's hand pushed him down and watched as his cock bounced with the movement, it laid flat and hard. She started to undress in front of him, her skin itching to be bare. Her hands were quick and fumbled as she rushed, armour clanging on the floor as it fell. The blush from her face had spread to her chest as he watched her from the bed, his eyes dark as he took in her naked form landing on the damp curls between her legs. Mouth-watering Jaime thought, he needed to touch her, taste her.  
  
In the excited state she clumsily crawled to him, eyes taking in his body laid before her. It was cut and scarred from his battles but he still looked like a god, reaching out to smooth down against his chest feeling the muscles ripple beneath her fingers. Her hand got close to his cock but never touched it, teasing him more.  
  
The adrenaline was pumping through Brienne's body, just a little bit further and he would be inside her. Jaime's face was a mixture of shock and amazement as she took him in her shaky hand once more, swinging her leg around his hips. Kneeling above him, rubbing the head of his cock through her wetness, coating him until he groaned deep in his chest. Backwards and forwards, circling her clit with the smooth head, her hips twitching with every stroke.  
  
"Stop teasing, _please_ " He begged, his body humming.  
  
"Is this what you want?" Brienne whispered against his ear, thrusting her hips feeling his cock slide between her folds. "Does the honourable Jaime Lannister like to be dominated?"  
  
A choked noise from Jaime as she finally took him inside her without letting him answer, her tightness surrounding him as she lowered herself slowly. Brienne felt so full she was breathless, feeling him pulsate inside her. It took all his restraint not to buck his hips, to press into her heat but he couldn't. Physically he couldn't move, Brienne's weight on top him was an anchor keeping him still and gods he loved it. 2 hands slapped at his chest, combing through the rough curls, her nails lightly scraping the skin as she lifted her hips. Rising and lowering herself slowly, the pace torturing Jaime to no end.  
  
The slowness allowed for Jaime to explore her body – when his mind eventually stopped fizzing – his hands roamed her body like it was the first time he’d ever touched her. Like he wasn’t already familiar with the slight curve of her waist or the firm muscle of her bum as she tensed with every thrust. The pads of his fingers found her nipple already hard, rolling the bud and tugging until Brienne’s back arched. His stump lay still at her hip until Brienne picked it up, halting her thrusts as she brought it up to her lips.  
  
Jaime tensed, a blush started to grow on his face, still self-conscious about the scarred skin. Laying feather light kisses along the old stitches until she felt his body relax. ‘’Touch me’’ Brienne whispered as her lips brushed the skin.  
  
‘’I am touching you’’ He squeezed her hip.  
  
‘’No Jaime, _touch me_ ’’ Brienne started to lower his stump, Jaime’s arm went pliant allowing it to be led, holding it tightly in her hands. Down the slender arch of her neck passing over her thumping pulse, between the shallow valley of her breasts and down over her tensed stomach. Her hands halted movement when his stump was between her legs. ‘’Touch me here, take me over the edge’’ The fire in their eyes was mutual, Jaime’s eyes were never still after that point, constantly flitting from their joining to her face.  
  
Rolling her hips experimentally, a moan slipped from Jaime’s mouth and then hers as his stump grazed her clit. She did it again chasing the feeling and again sending sparks through her body started up a rhythm. Gradually increasing until they were both panting, Brienne’s back was arching high offering herself to the gods.  
  
Jaime was breathless watching the scene in front of him, the power Brienne had over him made him weak but he never wanted it to end. Chased her finish, the thrusts were becoming erratic. The volume of her moans was deafening but Jaime never silenced her only encouraged, his own mumbles of " _Brienne_ " and begging her to go " _harder_ " and " _faster_ " getting lost in their pleasure. Pressing his stump firm against their joining had Brienne's body tensing, a choked gasp as her eyes rolled back into her head.  
  
The whole world stopped for a second, nothing else mattered, only the both of them existed. Jaime felt Brienne tightening around him, deliciously painful when she slammed down a few more times until it was Jaime's turn to let go. He came so hard he went dizzy, feeling his body grow rigid and then soft, melting back into the furs that surrounded them. Brienne collapsed on top of him, their bodies practically merging into one as they both caught their breath. Jaime’s arms surrounded her dragging his fingers lazily up and down her back until her breathing was steady enough for her to roll off to his side.

Brienne’s eyes were half lidded when he turned to face her, the tiredness seeping into her bones as she wrapped her arm around Jaime’s waist, his body heat a comfort she had come to need. ‘’So… does this mean I can kiss you in the courtyard?’’ Jaime shyly asked.

‘’Not before I kiss you first, Ser’’ Brienne replied, laying a soft kiss on his throat before sleep took them for the night.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is a top, as she should always be.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. I really appreciate it!  
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning in bed.

* * *

 

Jaime woke before Brienne, which never happens. Usually Brienne's side of the bed is going cold when he rolls over and she is stood at the end of the bed tying Oathkeeper securely around her waist. But today Jaime was the first dressed and snuck out of their room towards the hall to collect their breakfast. With the help of the serving staff, Jaime was able to have their food brought to their room. A platter filled with rashes of bacon, freshly baked bread with butter and honey, soft boiled eggs with centres runny enough to dip into. Jaime's mouth watered the whole journey, temptation swirled in his empty belly as he eyed the crispy bacon moist with the fat still bubbling on the surface.

Ridding himself of his clothes Jaime climbed back into their bed, placing the platter onto the furs. The smell of food made Brienne stir in her sleep, taking deep breaths through her nose as she turned over towards him. Opening her eyes, she awakened to the sight of Jaime trying to butter bread, struggling slightly with only his stump to still the movement.

"What would you like first my Lady? Bacon? Eggs? A kiss?" Jaime spoke with a smirk, wetting his lips in hope for the latter.

Sitting up straight Brienne leaned forward towards him, her eyes darting to his eyes to his lips, until she was a breath away before bringing a sliver of bacon between her teeth. Groaning lightly as the salty juices filled her mouth, Jaime looked like a wounded puppy, his eyebrows knotted together with disappointment. With lips slick with grease Brienne pushed forward and pressed against his, it was a quick peck but it still awakened her senses.

"Why are we eating in bed and not the hall? Podrick will-"

Jaime cut her off before she could finish. "I have spoken to Pod, I told him you will be joining him in training later. He agreed that you deserved breakfast beneath your furs"

A light blush coloured Brienne's cheeks as Jaime shuffled himself closer to her body. No matter how many times she has laid with Jaime, she will never get used to the look of lust he gives her, her heart always pumps hard until she feels a little lightheaded.

The piece of bread drizzled with honey was inches away from her mouth just as Jaime started to distract her. "I thought you might have needed the rest after last night’’

Jaime was right, her thighs were sore from the new angle as she rode him hard until their peaks. His nimble fingers kneaded the muscle beneath the furs, inching higher and higher until her breathing became shallow.

"You proved your strength last night, Ser. Let me take care of you while the sun still rises, from the sounds of it you have a busy day ahead of you" Podrick had told him that Brienne was to be leading the training today. Making himself a mental note to pass by the yard today, no sight impressed him more than Brienne with a sword in her hand, a bead of sweat dripping down her temple.

She could only nod, her voice betraying her as his hand cupped her between her legs, falling opening without a question. The honey from the forgotten bread dripped onto her chest, Jaime’s tongue was quick to lick it away, following the trail of sugary goodness as it slid down the swell of her breast. Brienne watched as Jaime attacked her skin with his mouth, his lips pulled at her nipples until she arched against him.

Brienne's body stayed tight as he pushed his finger inside, and then another and another. Filling her until she gasped, her hips working up movement to ride against the motions. Jaime's mouth kept up his kisses switching between nipples, drawing them hard into his mouth until they were as puffy and pink as the lips on her face.

Jaime's mouth watered at the display before him, Brienne chasing her pleasure. It was moments like this where he so wished for his other hand, a shiver ran through his body at the thought of the pleasure he could bring her - Jaime was just glad that she enjoyed his tongue just as much.

From her tits he went lower, his raspy beard tickled against her making her laugh but she soon stopped when he joined his hand below. Kneeling between her legs Jaime lifted them so that they were hooked over his shoulders. He could smell her arousal, the thatch of hair had started to moisten, he felt it as it brushed against his face.

Brienne's chest was rising and falling so fast her breaths short as her body filled with excitement, longing to grind herself against his face. Jaime's eyes were almost black as he took the first lick, making a deep groan as his tongue tasted her. Salty and musky, his favourite taste.

Brienne moaned at the contact of his tongue, pressing flat and then licking fast against her nub, starting a teasing torture. His fingers and tongue worked in rhythm with each other until Brienne was arching off the bed, pleads of _Jaime_ and begs of _more, please more_. So he did, how could he refuse her when she was basically putty in his hand. God's she was so wet, he could feel her arousal starting to drip down his palm as he sped up his fingering, his mouth and beard were drenched but he pushed his face further against her.

Slurps and squelches filled the air, Brienne blushed from the obscene noises whereas Jaime welcomed them. His cock was hard between his legs, so tempted to start humping the mattress like a desperate boy just for some friction, her hand would be better but inside her would be best. Thinking of sliding into her just as his fingers were had him groaning, Brienne felt his deep vibrations as they tingled again her clit.

Circling, flicking, stroking, it was getting too much for her. Brienne's vision started to go hazy, her stomach tightening as she felt her climax approaching. Hips canting when Jaime sped up, closing his mouth around her he sucked. His lips pulling at her clit, sucking until she was gasping and grabbing at his hair until her knuckles were white. " _JAIME!_ " Brienne cried when she came, tightening around his fingers, fucking herself against his face.

Brienne's body trembled with the aftershock, Jaime licked at her lazily, his fingers gradually stilling before withdrawing. Climbing up her body and straddling her waist, Brienne then brought his head down into a searing kiss. Moaning at her own taste on his tongue she lapped it all up, torturing Jaime to no end. He had been close to cumming so many times since Brienne woke up and it was building again, he found it so hard to control himself around her.

Eventually they calmed down, the fierce desire turned into lazy touches. Jaime’s chest was firm against her back while his fingers feather light touches against her stomach. Occasionally they drifted up and palmed her breast or thumbed her nipple into hardness again only to hear a soft _oh_ or feel her arse shift against his cock.

“What will you do while I’m training today, Ser?“ Brienne asked into their comfortable silence.

“I shall pay a visit to my brother for a while and then maybe come back and see my lady Knight in action. It’s always fun to see you take down a northern man, they never expect it, they don’t know how lucky they are” Jaime replied, Brienne felt him smirking against the skin of her neck.

The thought of Jaime watching her lead the training excited Brienne, would he cheer for her? Would he stand up and shout? Or would he sit there silently and stare at her? Watching every single move, every ripple of her muscle as she swings her sword. She hopes he won’t be distracting but how can she not look at him when his eyes are on her and they are big and filled with such pride but also dark and full of jealousy when he looks at her opponent.

“It has been a while since we last fought, on the bridge wasn’t it? When you were my prisoner?’’ Brienne teased. Jaime hummed thinking back to the journey they made together, if only he knew what he knew now about their future together.

‘’I think you enjoyed bossing me around, having me tied up at your mercy’’

‘’Aye I did but not as much as you’’ Brienne spat back. It was true, only a few hours ago he was begging for her to pin him to the bed, whining for her to fuck him harder to use his body all she wanted. Maybe she would surprise him and steal a piece of rope from the supplies in the yard, their bed has posts for him to be tied too. Images of Jaime flashed through her mind of Jaime laid out below her, his body humming with want as he waited for her to touch him, hands straining against the restraints with his cock flushed red. That maybe just changed into a definite yes.

‘’Come with me to training, Podrick could use a break’’ Brienne spoke as she turned in his arms, Jaime’s face lit up at her proposition. ‘’Be warned, I won’t be going easy on you’’

Jaime’s breath caught in his throat as Brienne shifted closer, her body flush with his. His cock hardened, a mixture of her body pressed against him and the upcoming sparring. Remembering their last fight many years ago, even when he had 2 hands she still bested him, now with only one hand she was going to destroy him… and he couldn’t wait.

“Never go easy on me Brienne, promise me” Jaime’s eyes lit up with lust, his mouth dry with excitement and hunger for his lover.

A slight smirk grew on Brienne’s face. ‘’As you wish, _My Lord_ ’’

Jaime groaned when he felt Brienne’s hand grip his cock jerking him a few times. Watching her retreat under the furs, kissing her way down his body until he felt his cock slide into her mouth. The wet warmth made his eyes roll back into his skull, her tongue circling the head before her lips tightened around him.

It took them a little while longer before they eventually left for the training yard, the northern men won’t be too impressed but she doesn’t care because the noises Jaime kept making make her heart pound.

The training can wait a while longer.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fight between lovers.

* * *

Jaime eventually left Brienne leave... begrudgingly. Her laugh filled the room as his fingers tickled her sides trying to pull her back into his grasp, his heart thudded in his chest at the sound. She let him pull her down once, only to have her distract him with kisses so teasing that his mind wandered elsewhere allowing her to jump from his arms. Jaime watched from the bed, his eyes following the newly confident sway of her hips as she slunk out of his sight with a smug smile on her face. Closing his eyes, he let out a content sigh.

He could see Brienne stealing looks from the corner of her eye as he dressed slowly, her piercing blues taking him in like she hasn’t seen him countless times before. Sometimes she is still as shy as the first time they lay together; Jaime would usually call her out on it and tease her until she blushed deep below her collar but today he let her sneak peaks – angling his body so that the rays from the window made his skin glow as golden as the sun itself.

As they discussed Brienne left for the training yard with Oathkeeper tied tightly to her waist, Jaime departed in the opposite direction to find his brother. Tyrion was leaving Lady Sansa’s room when he spotted Jaime walking towards him with a smile on his face and the way he was practically walking on air, there were no guesses to how he had spent his morning.

Leading them to his room, with a smirk Tyrion pulled out a chair for him before pouring them both a glass of wine. Day drinking was unfamiliar to Jaime but this wine was his favourite, the wine that had gave him courage to kiss Brienne. The moment the liquid slowly filled his mouth his mind was taken back to that night not so long ago. He smiled down at his glass at the memories.

‘’My my brother, it seems you have become a love-struck fool’’ Tyrion joked clinking his glass against Jaime’s in a mock toast.

‘’I think I have’’. A blush rose on his cheeks at the confession.

‘’Does she know?’’

‘’Does she know… what?’’ Jaime tried to appear clueless but Tyrion was having none of it.

Fixing him with a look. ‘’I can’t believe you haven’t told her yet!’’

Jaime eventually gave up, his voice gradually filling with slight frustration.

‘’Believe me, I want too. I want to tell her every single day, every morning when I kiss her awake and every night as she slips into a slumber in my arms.’’

‘’So tell her, what are you waiting for?!’’ Tyrion replied just as frustrated.

‘’I can’t, not yet anyway, I need to wait for her to say it first. All her life people have chosen for her who she should love but this time love will not be forced, not from me anyway.’’

Tyrion nodded and laughed. ‘’Well I hope she tells you sooner rather than later, I'm worried your head may explode if you withhold it much longer’’

‘’Brienne knows I love her; I tell her without words but in kisses and touches.’’

‘’The way she looks back at you it’s quite obvious she feels the same way. You both aren’t as subtle as you think you are’’ Tyrion replied with a smirk.

Jaime turned a light shade of pink at the realisation and his composure bristled. ‘’Yes, well if you’re quite finished teasing me Brother, you’ll have to excuse me. I was promised a duel with my Lady which I _fully_ intend to be beaten’’

Tyrion jumped down from his stool and followed him out, he wasn’t going to miss this! ‘’Please do lead the way’’

 

 

Rounding the corner, Jaime took in the scene before him. There must have been about 30 northerners gathered in a circle, side by side all eyes trained towards the centre. The silence was shocking, usually the loudest of men was reduced to awed concentration. Tyrion took a left turn and found a bench just off to the side but still close enough to have a clear view.

As Jaime walked closer to the crowd heavy breaths and grunts filled the air, a sound he was now very familiar with, his heart thumped in his chest from the excitement. Jaime froze when he reached the circle, his lips parted and his jaw slackened. In the middle was Brienne. Her armour shined in the midday sun, Oathkeeper sliced through the air as she brought it down onto Pod’s awaiting sword. Her face red from the workout, Jaime watched as little beads of sweat pooled from her temples but his eyes were drawn away by the smile on her face.

Brienne was positively glowing, she was in her element, fighting is what she did best. It was as easy as breathing, her steps looked almost rehearsed as she faked a duck and hit Pod on his unguarded left side. A little laugh ran through the group as Pod blushed with his recklessness, Jaime included. Brienne’s head span when she heard the sound and their eyes met, the blue shining with mischief.

‘’And you think _you_ could do any better, Ser?’’ Brienne challenged him; her eyebrow arched.

The laughter suddenly stopped and a collection of ooooh’s sounded around him, the northern men all turned to face him waiting for his reaction. Brienne’s eyes were inviting him as she pointed her sword towards where Pod was just stood and said ‘’Whenever you’re ready’’

Nodding, Jaime then took his place opposite her. His hard gripped the pummel of Widow Wail tightly as he unsheathed it, drawing it to his side and flexing his fingers as he waited, adjusting his grip. Hunching slightly Jaime took a combat position readying his body for an attack, Brienne followed and altered her stance too.

Bringing her sword in front of her, swaying it side to side teasingly while she waited for Jaime. Her body was already pumping from the training so she didn’t need to warm up whereas Jaime had basically just got out of their bed, his hair still stuck up on ends. It was only fair that she went easy on him to begin with so she made the first move, a slight lunge towards him making him step back with a slight startle.

‘’Not a grimace in sight’’ Jaime pointed out with a proud smile on his face. ‘’All these years ago, I thought you’d forgotten our time together, Wench’’

‘’Never’’ Brienne’s cheeks pinked; how could she forget? That’s when her love for Jaime began, maybe not right at the start but he wore down the – what she thought were – indestructible barriers around her heart. Her chest warmed at the memories and her stomach fluttered at how far they had come. If someone had told Brienne back then that she would be sharing a bed and a heart with the same man who mistook her a boy she would have laughed and/or run you through with her sword for the mocking. She had come so far and so had he, both of them different people for the better.

Jaime’s eyes softened as he took her in, he could see she was lost in her thoughts. Her body no longer stiff and her heart calmed down to steady breaths, eyes glassy as a trickle of tears filled her lower duct. Jaime knew that Brienne would get embarrassed if the northern men saw her getting emotional so he attracted the attention to himself – not that he needed the reason to be centre of attention…

‘’Come now, Ser. I was promised a good old fight, one that would get my blood pumping, I need to be kept on my toes’’ Jaime quipped, hopping from foot to foot as Brienne blinked away her tears.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Jaime swung at Brienne and she reacted almost instantly bringing her sword up to meet his. They started slow but eventually sped up when she was no longer unable to _let_ him win, over the years his ability to sword fight had decreased with the loss of his dominant hand but the technique still ran through his blood. Always quick on his feet; he had never lost that and it showed, dodging blows and strikes from his Lady.

The clang of steel rang through the air, the sister swords met repeatedly as they both twisted and turned, their bodies falling into a rhythm that had them straining and panting out breaths when they briefly parted before returning again.

In the background, Tyrion could be heard cheering on Brienne when she was gaining on Jaime and shoved him back a few steps. Around them the crowd of northerners were joining in too, Podrick however was cheering for Jaime. He knew he would have to apologise later but Brienne deserved a bit of actual competition, someone who was actually at her skill level and could push her to her limits.

‘’Podrick!’’ Brienne shrieked when she heard his cheers for Jaime, Jaime turned and winked at him making the lad laugh and shrugged in response back to Brienne.

She had to admit that fighting with Jaime was refreshing. Her muscles were starting to ache, the faster they moved the more they burned. Her skin throbbed from the attacking blows where bruises would definitely form tonight. Lungs tight in her chest as she tried to control her breathing, trying to be strategic and taking breathes before starting a new attack but Jaime was catching on to her routine. Ducking to the left and dodging the strike, allowing him to run behind her and catch her off guard.

‘’Tut tut, such a silly mistake’’ Jaime mocked behind her.

The smirk on his face was a permanent feature while trying to match her but it only made her angrier, she knew that it was only a friendly spar but she had been so used to training with Podrick and the northern men since the battle that her body had gotten used to an easy fight.

She tried to not let it get to her but that smug face of his, that beautiful perfect smug face, damn him! His eyes blazing green, temping, teasing and most definitely inviting her for more – so of course she accepted. Not holding back now Brienne stepped forward and lunged, drawing Oathkeeper at an angle towards him. It cut through the air towards Widows Wail, steel meeting with a mighty sound as he drew up his guard, his hand shook a little from the vibrations down the hilt but he pushed back with all his might.

Shucking Brienne off gave Jaime precious seconds to ready his next move while she steadied herself but she was quicker than he remembered, already awaiting him. Meeting his move, and the next and the one after that as well. The sparring continued until they were panting, both bodies aching and in desperate need of a win.

‘’Tired, my Lady? Yield now and you can rest’’ The breathlessness in Jaime voice was evident but his teasing edge still remained.

Brienne simply shuck her head, unwilling to admit defeat. She dreaded to imagine the smugness he would bask in later if she gave in to him.

The cheers of the circle had gotten louder than she remembered them, her eyes flittered from his face quickly to take in her surroundings and she was met with a packed audience. Tyrion was now among the gathering, Lady Sansa stood beside him, both of them cheering her on.

It made her even more determined, as the sweat ran down her back, her fringe stuck to her forehead, she had to continue. Jaime was the same, the grey hairs at his temples shone in the sunlight as the darker hair become darker now drenched.

A few lighter taps, teasing each other before Jaime advanced first taking the lead for a while. Brienne allowing him to get a few hits in, loosening her tension while she regained some energy, doing more dodging instead of strikes. Their eyes always stayed connected but she could see that he couldn’t read her anymore, getting lost in her stare, unknown of her next steps so he couldn’t ready himself for an attack.

And that’s how she bested him, distracted and unaware, the perfect mixture. A final lunge at him, gaining until she was close enough to disarm him, Widows Wail clattered to the floor followed shortly by Oathkeeper. Brienne let go of her sword and grabbed him by the collar, bringing their bodies together. A cheer rang through the crowd at the winning move but their voices were soon downed out.

Now face to face, their rising chests pressed together, panting breaths washing over each other’s face.

‘’Finish the job then’’ Jaime whispered quite dramatically, as if this was a real fight. ‘’Put an end to me, get it over with woman!’’

‘’I could never’’

‘’Why not? It’s only seems fair, you won after all’’

Brienne thought for a second before replying, a smirk growing on her face. ‘’I suppose my nights would be ever so lonesome without you to warm my bed, Ser’’

‘’That they would’’ Jaime agreed, his cheeks flushing, his eyes lowered.

She felt it, his cock hard against her thigh, pulsing in beat with his heart below her hand on his chest. How the tables had turned, she liked the switch in roles.

‘’You fought well I must say, but have you any energy left?’’

Jaime moaned softly when Brienne’s thigh rubbed against the bulge in his pants, he nodded with all he could but it seemed there was no blood left in his brain.

With a dazed look in his eyes, Jaime learned forwards and pressed his lips against hers, he just couldn’t resist them any longer. Around them had become quieter, the bodies had started to retract with groans at their public displays of affection.

‘’I think a bath is deserved, don’t you?’’ She whispered into his ear; his whole body shivered. ‘’One big enough for the _both of us_ will do nicely’’

Tyrion’s voice sounded above the movements. ‘’Have they no shame? No thought for the rest of us around them?!’’

Sansa hushed him, leading him away. ‘’Leave them be my Lord, let them have their fun. They have a lot of time to make up for, don’t you think?’’

Tyrion grunted in agreement, a lot of time to make up for indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


End file.
